Calming The Storm
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: Two-Shot. Hiccup and Astrid take shelter in the Dragon Academy while they wait for the storm to mull over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Calming The Storm**_  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
Hiccup and Astrid take shelter in the Dragon Academy while they wait for the storm to mull over  
This chapter was last updated on **9/18/13**

**T**his was originally a chapter in my one-shot series _Let's Be Crazy  
_**Notes:** I imagine them being 17 or 18

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

"Hurry now!" Stoick called, standing beside the entrance to the great hall. The villagers were hastily running inside, arms over their faces in an attempt to shield their eyes from the storm. Great gusts of wind was blowing against the village, dragging the pouring rain down; it crashed against their bodies like needle-thin daggers. Their dragons followed closely behind them, right on their tails, rushing to the safety of the great hall.

The Viking teens were handling the situation to the best of their abilities. They rode their dragons through the storm, directing villagers to safety and picking up any wandering animals along the way. Most wild dragons had already fled to safety outside the village long ago.

After rounding the center village a few more times, Fishlegs and Snotlout were certain that they had gathered everyone and it was clear again. The twins had completed the northern mountains where the farmers lived, high-fiving each other and shouting in victory as they headed back to the great hall. Hiccup and Astrid were out towards the farther southern parts of the village, ensuring all the villagers that lived farther out were safe.

"I think we got all of them!" Hiccup shouted, trying to catch Astrid's attention, even with the intense storm circling around them. She gave him a thumbs up, showing him that she heard him. He flashed her a smile before the two made a quick turn around on their dragons and began flying back to the center of town.

It was nearly impossible to see through the storm. The only thing keeping them going straight were the dragons, who seemed to have an easier time moving through the intense weather. All seemed well and they could see the village coming into view until Toothless suddenly made a sudden swoop downward.

"What's wrong!?" Hiccup shouted. Toothless began bellowing as they fell from the sky. His tail… had it frozen or was it broken? Hiccup began to panic. He turned around and attempted to climb down Toothless' back, but was unable to see anything through the winds and rain.

"Hiccup!" he could hear Astrid calling out to him.

All of a sudden, the two came crashing into the ground. Hiccup knocked over Toothless and smashed into the hard surface of the earth. He could hear Stormfly landing nearby, her large feet making a huge splash in the mud as she landed. Small arms found their way around his body and lifted him up. She placed his arm around her neck and shoulders and hoisted him onto his feet.

"Oh no, Hiccup," he could hear the panic in her voice. "Are you alright?" she whispered into his cheek, he couldn't even feel her breathe through the storm. Their soaked bodies smacked together as the wind blew against them, attempting to knock them over. Stormfly stood near them and spread her wings, trying to keep the wind from blowing on them.

As Hiccup tried to balance on his feet, he realized his left foot wasn't finding the ground. Almost falling over, he grabbed onto Astrid. "Sorry! Sorry!" he gasped his apologies and tried to balance himself again without putting too much weight on her.

She grabbed onto him, roughly, not allowing him to attempt to stand with only one foot. His eyes scanned the surrounding, looking for Toothless. To his joy, the black dragon was already standing again and appeared, over all, alright. In the not-so-far distance, he could see the large metal cage making the outline of the Dragon Academy.

"Come on!" Astrid urged him. She didn't give him the option to rebuttal as she began walking over to the entrance. He didn't have much of a choice but to waddle along with her.

With the dragons following close behind them, they made a quick escape into the academy. What used to be holding cells for dragons had been well fashioned to be more like a barn; now, the large doors came with windows, and the inside was covered in hay and crates for comfort and supplies. For now, it was all they had.

There was no way they could make it to the great hall in this weather and especially not in this condition.

After waddling inside, Astrid released Hiccup, who quickly leaned against one of the crates. She hastily closed the door behind them and set the latches in place. She then attempted to push the windows shut. Luckily, Stormfly was stronger than her and used her large head to push against the windows, giving Astrid to shut the latches. Toothless trailed the walls of the cell, lighting the hanging torches.

Hiccup placed his hands on the crate and hoisted himself onto it. He then lifted his leg, placing it on his lap, and began examining his foot. As he feared, the metal had somehow cracked and was shattered right down the center, making it useless. He undid the bindings from his leg and removed his foot.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt," Astrid commented as she walked over to the crates. She began rummaging through them, looking for some stored dragon nip.

"I think it's in this one," Hiccup commented, tapping on the crate he was sitting on. He shifted over onto the crate next to it. At least with the dragon nip, they would be too occupied to worry about the storm. Astrid proceeded to rummaging through the crate. After she found some, she tossed it onto Toothless and Stormfly, who began rolling blissfully in it.

"You don't think they'll be worried, do you?" Astrid asked, referring to the other villagers, especially their parents.

"…not much we can do," he replied, lifting himself off the crates. Hiccup leaned his body against them. Astrid stared him down, intensely. She recognized his posture: leaned back, arms crossed, head hung low. She couldn't see his face through the dim light, but his body spelt it out.

Astrid placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Hiccup…" she almost snarled. "This is **not** your fault."

"Because it was your fault Toothless can't fly alone anymore? Because it was _your_ foot that fell off!?" he sarcastically snapped at her, keeping his gaze locked on a random spot on the wall. Lightning flashed from outside, lighting up the room in a bright, blinding light. Astrid stared wide eyed at him, boiling through her anger. The two just stood there for a moment in complete silence as the dragons drifted off to sleep in the hay.

Suddenly, Astrid approached him, fists clenched. She circled around him so she could face him. Hiccup moved his eyes to her. Through the dim light, he could see her focused glare, but he wasn't expecting what came next. She slapped him, right across the face. It was hard enough that it knocked the wind out of him.

As Hiccup slowly moved his eyes back to her, Astrid pulled her hand back, as if prepared to slap him again. To her surprise, he didn't flinch or even scowl at her. He just stared with a blank expression right through. Astrid slowly brought her hand to the red spot she left on his cheek. As her finger tips grazed his skin, she could feel him flinch beneath her.

Hiccup looked away from her, his freckled cheeks and ears turning red. She wanted to apologize, but in the end, she didn't. She dug her hands into his shoulders and crushed their bodies together. As Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his chin into her shoulder, Astrid felt a wave of comfort flush over her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, almost enough to suffocate the boy.

Then, for the first time in a long time, she felt her eyes sting and blur. Wet drops flowed down her cheeks and onto Hiccup's shirt. They were too soaked, so she knew he wouldn't notice as long as she kept herself from making a sniffle or a wheeze. Sure enough, she managed to keep silent as they remained clung together.

At some point, the two hesitantly separated. Their arms still latched on as they slowly pull apart, loosely clinging to the body they don't want to let go off. Astrid unconsciously releases a giggle as her eyes examine Hiccup's face. Somehow, his wet hair had gotten pushed over his face and was covering his eyes.

As she wiped his hair out of his face, she could hear Hiccup mutter to her, "I'm sorry."

"You got to stop feeling guilty about everything," she scolded him, sternly, and he can't help but smile at her.

Somehow, the space between them disappears. Their lips meet, very tentative at first. They move slowly against one and other. It wasn't like kissing was new; they always found the time to hide away somewhere and make out for a few hours, at least until people went looking for them. Maybe a gentle kiss here and there if they were in public… This time, however, something was different.

They can't tell if it has to do with the storm, or maybe the fight they almost had. It's possible it all has to do with fear. She was afraid, again, that she would lose him. Every time he falls from the sky, she sees that day and scorched foot all over again. She sees an unconscious boy that she suddenly is so in love with that she can't see straight. Maybe he's afraid of screwing something up: something that will hurt her, in the end. He doesn't dare consider that possibility; he can't.

At some point, Hiccup manages to shift them around and presses her against the crates. She's surprised because he only has one foot at the moment, but managed to accomplish moving them around; however, she realized quickly that he's resting his weight on her. Regardless, she doesn't mind in the slightest.

Slowly, but surely, their kisses became more desperate. Their hands become grabby and their lips become needy. As Hiccup moves his hands onto her, he forgets himself and nearly falls over. Astrid grabs him and hoists him up, but only for a moment. He's almost embarrassed at how strong she is; she wraps her arms around his torso and the two begin to sink to the floor.

They kiss, but only once before Astrid stands back up. Hiccup doesn't question her as she rummages through the crates again. To her delight, she manages to find some thick furs, most likely from bears, along with some thin cotton blankets trader Johan had given them, and spreads them out on the floor beside Hiccup. The look he gives her makes her chuckle – it's some sort of innocent gaze that's almost contradicting. However, as the two get comfortable on the furs, it really is only for an innocent reason.

_They needed to sleep…_

However, sleeping was proving to be extremely difficult. The wind was howling outside, whipping against the door like an intruder trying to break in. They were fortunate enough that the rain wasn't flooding the arena, something about a drainage system – to Astrid, it was Hiccup-_inventor_ mumbo-jumbo.

It might've had to do with the freezing cold; however, the two Vikings were pressed against each other, arms and legs tangled, the cotton blanket tossed over them, which proved to be very effective at keeping them warm, despite their soaked clothes, which they seemed too terrified to remove. They were touching foreheads, eyes sealed shut, trying to sleep.

_It was far too difficult when they could only think about each other._

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and stared at Astrid's eyelids, trailing down her cheek. Her clothing, soaked entirely, was pressed tightly, outlining her form, even in the dim light._ Maybe it would've been wise to undress._ That thought crossed both their minds.

Suddenly, Astrid's eyes fluttered open. Hiccup quickly closed his eyes, but not quickly enough for her to not notice they were open.

She smiled at him and leaned in to peck his lips; however, she lingered a lot longer than planned. In fact, rather quickly, she had shifted and was leaning over him. Hiccup placed his hands on her hips, which either surprised her or tickled her for Astrid suddenly couldn't hold herself up and collapsed on top of him. Their wet bodies made a loud, squishy _slap_ as they smashed together. Hiccup _oomphed_ at the sudden collision, but his arms wrapped around her with the intention of crushing their bodies together.

They kissed endlessly, it seemed. They were growing ever more needy of each other. Astrid slipped her tongue into his mouth, receiving a heartfelt moan from the boy beneath her. At some point, she realized his hands had found their way onto her butt, not that she minded, but was surprised she hadn't noticed sooner.

In fact, at the realization of that, Astrid pulled away from him. She pushed herself up onto her knees. Hiccup got up on his elbows and prepared to ask her what was wrong; but then, he noticed what she was doing. Astrid began removing her armor. He knew she liked to sleep with it on, some weird Viking warrior _tradition_, maybe? In fact, he had never seen her take it off once.

She even removed her headband and loosened her braid. He marveled of the sight of her coming undone, everywhere. Her hair fell into a messy veil around her head and draped down her shoulders.

Astrid slid back onto Hiccup's waist. He plopped back onto his back and, she quickly noticed, he was blushing madly. In fact, he looked flustered, maybe even in another world. She shifted so she could lean down and kiss him, when she noticed it. Something hard was pressing into her thigh; she stopped her movements upon noticing it. Innocently, she pondered the possibility that his pocket knife had gone astray and was jabbing her.

Astrid shifted again, planning on removing the foreign object; however, as she slid against it, Hiccup moved uneasily. In fact, he twisted beneath her and let out a strangled groan. That was when Astrid froze up, suddenly realizing what it really was. She could have easily slapped herself right then and there for not knowing what it _really_ was sooner.

Astrid moved against him again, suddenly aware of how much she enjoyed it. She relished the sounds and movements he made as they began rocking together. Before she knew it, she was pleasuring herself against him, loving the way their clothed sexes pressed together.

Hiccup leaned his body up, balancing on his forearms, so he could rock against her. He was staring at her with a half-lidded, lustful expression. He seemed like he was in another world: a world made up of the two of them. It was a faraway place they could only reach together.

_He had never looked at her that way before…_

Suddenly, Hiccup grabbed Astrid, roughly, to stop her. She gave him a questioning expression; but then, he flipped them over. Astrid landed with a _thud_ on the furs, her arms tossed over her head. As Hiccup climbed on top of her, she found the sudden urge to wrap her legs around his waist. In fact, she hadn't even realized it right away, but it wasn't just a thought, she actually did it. She had opened her legs for him and, as he crawled between them and brought his body over hers, she wrapped her legs possessively around him.

Astrid knew she was being swept away and she enjoyed every tantalizing moment of it. She loved the way his waist felt when it was crushed against hers and the almost painful feeling of his erection jabbing into her thigh. She loved the feel of his back and butt muscles against her slender legs. As Hiccup got comfortable on top of her, Astrid caught sight of his flustered, blushing face.

She giggled at the sight. It amazed her, the underlining innocence behind _her_ Viking.

Their lips were suddenly locked again. Tongues met rather quickly and shared a dance before exploring each other's mouths. It was like a battle for dominance and territory. Even with kissing, they were competitive. Astrid tangled her hands in Hiccup's hair, tugging sensually at his russet locks.

Hiccup tore his mouth away from hers and moved his lips down her cheek and to her neck. His kisses started as innocent pecks and slowly grew into love bites. Astrid purred and leaned into him, encouraging his behavior. He seemed to that well for his bites became harder and more possessive.

_That was new…_

Astrid quickly realized that something had possessed her. She had a desire growing deep within her and was ready to let it run wild. She took Hiccup's free hand and moved it from its position on her hip and placed it delicately on her breast. Tentatively, Hiccup moved his fingers against her. Once he realized what he was doing, he paused, gasping, "As-Astrid?"

She gave him a curious, almost annoyed, expression.

He stuttered an apology-like explanation, "I'm not going to make you-"

"Hiccup," she interrupted him. Astrid stopped herself for a moment, trying to search her mind for the best possible thing to say to him. She feared, for a moment, that, perhaps, he didn't want to do this with her. However, as they sat for a moment and stared at each other, Hiccup seemed to come to a realization.

"I don't want you to have regrets," he whispered, shamefully.

"What's to regret?" she asked, sincerely.

"…a talking fishbone."

Astrid couldn't hold back her laughter at his statement. Hiccup only leaned back and stared at her with a goofy, but happy smile on his face.

"I want this fishbone," she replied, running her hands down his chest. Hiccup involuntarily shivered under her touch. She could feel his muscles vibrating under her fingertips, even with his skin tight, soaked shirt in the way. Astrid slid her hands under Hiccup's shirt.

He grabbed her wrists, gently, but firmly. "Astrid… Why do you want this?"

She smiled, "because I love you and I'm sick of waiting…"

At her statement Hiccup lit up. All this time, she had wanted him? Like… _this_? She wanted to strip him down and finalize their relationship. They had been together a while now; how long had she been planning this? "I love you," he quickly replied, almost tripping over his own words. It wasn't the first time they exchanged those words, but it always left a tingly feeling.

As Hiccup released the grip on her hands, Astrid continued sliding her fingertips across his flesh, savoring the way his muscles tightened beneath her hands. She could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous, but it didn't stop her from dragging his shirt and vest up and quickly pulling it over his head. She paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of his chest exposed while his head and arms were wrapped in his shirt.

She was too busy eyeing his chest and nearly forgot herself. "Er… Astrid?" he suddenly asked, reminding her how she had left him. She giggled and helped him pull the shirt and vest off entirely. They were discarded somewhere on the floor near them, completely forgotten.

As soon as his arms were free, Hiccup pushed Astrid back onto the furs. She normally was firmer than that; but this time, she allowed him to take control. Hiccup had more control over her than he was aware of – and a lot more than she was willing to admit. Astrid trusted him and had no fear in submitting to him, in her own needy ways.

His hands nervously ran down her chest. She arched her back as his hands trailed across her breasts, encouraging him to continue. He wrapped his arms around her torso and began pulling her shirt up, slowly. She arched her back and assisted him. In the process of lifting her shirt up and over her head, she realized that some of her breast bindings had come loose. As Astrid plopped back onto the furs, her breasts bounced very noticeably, especially to Hiccup's trained eyes.

As he undid her breast bindings, rather easily, she could almost feel his hands shaking. It made her smile, but only because she was nervous too and it was nice knowing that he felt the same. Astrid felt a cold wind blow over her as the bindings fell loosely off her body and Hiccup's eyes washed over her. She felt the need to cover them and turn away, but resisted that with all the will power she could muster.

They were small…

She suddenly recalled an argument once over how tiny her breasts were and Hiccup's proud statement _"I like them that way". _It made her heart ache with a sick sweetness. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get those words of her head and, especially, could not forget the way he said them… in front of everyone, to make matters worse – _or better_.

"Oh," Hiccup suddenly inhaled, as if he had been holding his breathe. He was admiring her, all of her. She was flat on her back, arms sprawled out, flustered, hot and bothered in a very sexual way, and almost completely exposed to him.

Astrid reached up, curling her fingers around the back of his neck, and dragged his face down to kiss him, roughly. As they exchanged saliva, Hiccup's right hand found its way to her breast while his other hand held him up. She flinched at the sudden touch. His fingers were burning hot, calloused, and rough; but, she loved it. It was a beautiful reminder of the smithing he did each and every day. Her body jerked as his fingers grazed her nipple.

Feeling brave, Astrid jerked her hips against his, rubbing against his growing… _need_. Hiccup groaned, suddenly losing control of his body. Astrid took this chance to flip them back around. The boy – no, man – landed in the furs with a _thud_ while the blonde straddled him.

As she got comfortable on his hips, she realized Hiccup had locked his eyes on her breasts, which bounced noticeably as she moved about his mid-section; however, when he realized she was looking at him, he quickly moved his eyes back up to her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the dorky grin he gave her.

Astrid stood up suddenly. She could have sworn she heard Hiccup whimper pathetically as she lifted off of him; although, she was also certain she heard an involuntary moan escape his lips as she slid her underskirt and legging off. Hiccup balanced on his forearms so he could look up at her. She moved extra slow – not on purpose – and it was driving him mad. She caught sight of the bulge in his pants as she undressed and it made her, strangely, excited.

"_He needs me, too,"_ she found herself thinking with an over-whelming joy.

She hesitated with her underwear, fearing for a moment of what he would think about her. That idea was frightening in its self. Astrid was always so certain of everything, yet she was afraid of getting naked? In front of Hiccup! …well, it was because it was him, wasn't it?

Sensing her hesitation, Hiccup began to shift, presumably to stand up; however, Astrid quickly plopped on his lap before he could come to a full stand, sending the boy back onto the furs, flat on his back, with an _oompf_. The two shared a heartfelt giggle, smiling happily at one and other.

He ran his large hands down her sides. They were trembling, _both of them_. It was an odd sensation, being so close to being completely exposed to one and other. Astrid ran her fingers down his chest, adoring each outline that exposed steadily growing muscles. He flinched beneath her as her fingers trailed his flesh, muscles tightening with each sudden movement. She was breathless at how much he had matured over the years, yet still remained thin, lanky, and Hiccup_-y_.

_Her_ Viking leaned up to kiss her and gently tossed her over. She sprawled out comfortably on the bed of furs, staring up at Hiccup, who was on his knees. He was in a fury of haste, trying to remove his belt and leggings without looking stupid - seeing as he only had one foot to operate and couldn't stand up to remove his clothing. She tried not to laugh at the sight, for his sake, but could not remove her big grin.

He stopped when he got to his underwear and climbed between her legs. Astrid welcomed him back on top of her, wrapping her legs possessively around his hips. They locked eyes in that moment and suddenly, everything came to a screeching halt.

Astrid couldn't tell what had stopped him: perhaps, hesitance? Was he doubtful of himself? Or, maybe, he was doubtful of her. Her eyes suddenly stung at the painful thought; although, just as soon as she began to doubt herself all together, Hiccup began to move again.

His hands found the edge of her underwear, his trembling fingers grazing the rims. His eyes never left hers, seeking some sort of reassurance; she tried to smile, but it must have looked fearful, for Hiccup suddenly hesitated. He began to move his fingers away, but she quickly grabbed them and placed them back onto her underwear.

Slowly, he began moving them down her legs. She lifted her hips, making it easier for him to slide her clothes off. The underwear was tossed aside, forgotten for the moment into the pile of clothing they had made.

Even though he had just removed her last article of clothing, it took her a moment to register the fact that she was naked, completely exposed to him. Hiccup had sat up on his knees and was staring at her with the most sincere look in his eyes; he was admiring her, each and every part of her that was for him to take. She tried not to whimper insecurely when his eyes wandered to her womanhood.

All she could think was, _"what would he think?"_

But, then, he heard him mutter, "so beautiful..." -and it made her smile.

As Hiccup's eyes trailed back up her body, he noticed something. She was freezing; he could see her body trembling as it laid there, on the furs, alone. It made him realize how cold he was, too. He swiftly leaned down, pressing their bodies together in an attempt to warm her and himself.

His erection had managed to slip from the flap of his underwear and was pressing into Astrid's warm sex, resulting in a strangled grunt from the young male. Even Astrid let out an odd squeak-like noise as they collided. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing his warmth as close to her as possible.

Hiccup ran his fingers through her hair, brushing his forehead against hers. "Astri-" he began, but the thunder erupted around them, silencing him. Astrid pressed her face into Hiccup's neck, suddenly afraid for no apparent reason. She was a Viking for Thor's sake! What was frightening about thunder?

_It wasn't the thunder…_

She was actually afraid of this moment. It was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, where her body wanted to be touched, her heart wanted to be stolen, and her brain was hesitant and far too level headed to care. Maybe she was afraid of what he would think. Would she not be good enough to satisfy him? What if this would be a fatal move that would tear them apart?

"Astrid," Hiccup started again. The rain had not settled down. It was tearing and blazing a trail of destruction outside, loud and booming against the Earth. Yet, they were so close; she could hear him all too well. "It's not too late…" he told her, warmly.

"Why would you say that?" she sobbed. She was a Viking, a warrior, on the verge of becoming a powerful shield sister. Why would sex be frightening? What was so terrifying about something perfectly natural? What was it? What was she so afraid of?

"Because I love you too much to take you," -came his strangled, heartfelt, and sad answer.

"That makes no sense," she replied with a pathetic chuckle. He pulled his head back a bit, just enough to look into her eyes. Their gazes locked and they became stuck like that. She realized, in that moment, that his fears were her fears. He was afraid of losing her, as she was afraid of losing him. His insecurities, her insecurities, they were the same.

"I want you to take me," she whispered to him.

Hiccup released a strangled groan as Astrid reached down and gently grasped his cock. She tried not to blush at the thought of what she was touching. She brushed his swelled head against her warm folds, moaning at the friction. Hiccup took her hand and gently pushed it away. His left hand found its way between her legs while his right hand held him up, hovering above her.

His fingers, long, calloused, and all too skilled, found a very comfortable and pleasing way to touch her. He really was a genius in all ways. Hiccup watched and listened to her intently as he touched her. The minute his finger found her clitoris, she twitched and moaned profusely. Intrigued by this, he continued to flick his middle finger against it, enjoying the way she wiggled beneath him.

"If only…" he found himself muttering. Astrid gave him an odd look, wondering what he was talking about. Embarrassed by his outburst, Hiccup tested his hypothesis and inserted his middle finger into her cavern. As he had predicted – and hoped – she arched her back, gripped at the furs, and whimpered. It took him a few minutes, but he managed to find a pattern: a skillful way to move his finger in and out of her without hurting his hand, all the while causing her intense pleasure.

Her hands left the furs and gripped at his shoulders before wrapping tightly around them. Astrid brought her lips close to his ear. She moaned, whispered, and whimpered into his ear as he pleased her. Hiccup tried not to smirk at himself, but damn if he couldn't be proud…

Suddenly, Astrid reached down and grabbed his cock, stopping his motions entirely. His hand slipped away from her and pressed onto the ground as he tried to hold himself up. Astrid shifted her body down, bringing their sexes closer together. He realized she was positioning him at her entrance. As their eyes locked, Hiccup gave her a crooked smile. Astrid smiled back at him, nervousness apparent over her features.

Hiccup pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly sunk into her. She hissed; her hands clawed at his back at the foreign entity that was slowly encasing its self in her. "Shh," he whispered, trying to sooth her as he entered her. Her nails dug painfully into his skin, but he failed to notice. He was far to engulfed by the way his nether regions felt.

Hiccup placed his hands on either side of her head and positioned himself above her, groaning uneasily as he took her. He had never known the meaning of _tight_ or _wet_ until now. The way her walls convulsed around him, bringing him in closer, soaking him in her natural juices. He thought he might die.

"As-Astrid?" he asked, ensuring she was alright.

She was happy to say it wasn't exactly painful. It all felt bizarre. She had never felt so _full_ before. If _full_ was even the right word to use. It was also the message, the image, and the thought that was pounding loudly in her mind.

_Her virginity was his now..._

"Mhm," she replied, quietly, but so surely.

Hiccup buried his face in her neck, exhaling heavily into her flesh. They sat that way for a moment, getting used to the new feelings that were flushing over them. Even sitting perfectly still, Astrid's walls clenched around him to the extent of being almost deadly. He realized that he was moaning, ever so quietly to her.

As she began to grow comfortable and used to the feeling, Astrid lifted her legs and wrapped them around Hiccup's waist, pulling him impossibly close. Their hip bones were almost crushed together. He almost smiled into her neck, loving the way her legs wrapped possessively around him. Astrid bucked her hips slightly, receiving a heartfelt moan from the Viking above her.

_She was ready…_

Hiccup hovered above her and began to move, slowly, in and out of her. He was never one to lose control, ever. It was who he was. He may have not been the best fighter on Berk, definitely not the strongest, as well; but, he always kept control of situations to the best of his abilities. He never got angry or uncool about things, even if he had his own geeky way of handling everything.

He was afraid, this time, that he would lose control. He had never felt like this before; he felt almost unlike himself. He had never wanted anything so badly as he did in this very moment to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. His will power was far too strong and he kept a steady pace, moving in and out of her with precision.

Astrid whimpered each time he came back into her. He would fill her to the hilt, wanting to be as deep inside her as he possibly could. At some point, Astrid bucked into him, silently urging him for more. He picked up the pace, moving a little faster and slamming back into her with a little more force.

She was staring up at him with a half-lidded, open mouthed expression. Her eyes would flutter shut as his member forced its way back into her and then, her eyes would flutter back open as he slowly pulled out. Hiccup's expression was something almost foreign to her. He looked _lustful_; his eyes were heavy and dark, pupils dilated, and his teeth biting at his lip as he tried to keep his concentration.

From time to time, he made a small noise, like a moan or a grunt, but Astrid took the stage when it came to noises. She whimpered each time he slid back into her, hitting some spot deep inside her that could not be reached by _anything_ else. She would purr, deeply and loudly as he slid back out, but never fully left her warmth. Her hands were greedy, roaming all over his back, feeling each and every muscle, squeezing and scratching. His muscles were faint to the eyes, but very well detailed beneath her fingertips. They were _dragon rider_ muscles.

"Hi-Hiccup," she moaned his name with a gorgeous stutter. Hiccup groaned at the sound, loving the way she worded his name as he made love to her. He could feel her hips rising to meet his steady thrusts. Her hips were slowly becoming wilder, as if trying to influence him to move more. "_Pleeeease_," she purred. "I won't break."

_Was she reading his mind?  
_

He tried not to seem to eager, not wanting to take her like some sort of wild animal. He was going to be a gentleman and treat her the way she deserved; but, hearing her beg him for more was all the convincing he needed to give her exactly what she wanted.

Hiccup pressed his forehead against hers and reached down, gripping her hips with his hands. It took him a few tries before he managed to get a comfortable hold on her. His fingers were trembling from the pleasure flowing through his body.

He perked her butt up off the furs and used the leverage to pound harder and faster into her, as she wished. Astrid's nails clawed down his back, leaving long, red marks. She moaned, screamed – loudly and painfully – into his ears, but he loved each and every second of it. He loved how she reacted to _him_.

She made up various words that sounded like pieces of his name, each sound driving him closer to the edge; although, she quickly grew conscious of her sounds and covered her mouth. Hiccup tore a hand away from her hip, only for a moment, to remove her hand from her mouth, before placing his hand back on her hip. "I-I like your-" he tried to explain. She understood immediately and ceased to hold back her sounds.

Quickly, he was grunting along with her, thrusting senselessly into her as though his life depended on it.

"Astrid, I'm _close_," he suddenly warned her, feeling that intense sensation boiling deep inside him.

"_Yeesss_," –was the only reply she managed to make out.

Hiccup quickly yanked himself out of her and tore away from her legs. He hunched over and reached for his cock, planning to finish himself off; however, Astrid was quicker than he was. She leaned up in unison with him and grabbed at his swollen, pulsing erection, before he could. Hiccup groaned madly as she pumped him, once, twice, and then, he finished.

"As-…trid," he mumbled pathetically, feeling his body go numb as his explosive orgasm came to a slow decline. Before he could collapse onto some random spot on the ground, Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her, not minding the stickiness between them; then, she rolled him over onto his back so she could lie half beside him and half on top of him.

"Sorry…" he began, breathing heavily. "I made… a mess."

Out of breathe, Astrid managed a pathetic chuckle, and replied, "it's alright." Some of him had gotten on her hand, which she promptly wiped on his underwear, happy that he was to distracted to notice. She could always make it up to him later.

The two got comfortable on the little bed they had made on the hard stone floors; Hiccup laid flat on his back while Astrid laid her head on his chest and settled her leg comfortably between his. His long, thin arms wrapped around her protectively. They were sweaty and smelt heavily of sex, but seemed too wrapped up in each other to really notice it.

"I could get used to this," he suddenly said, resulting in a loving laugh from Astrid.

As they settled down from their... _experience_, the cold from the storm began to catch up with them. The lanterns burnt out, but they were far to tired to care; _now_, exhausted, they could sleep in peace. Astrid's hand searched through the darkness until she managed to find the cotton blanket. She pulled it over their cold bodies and the two vikings got comfortable beneath the sheets.

_The two slipped into sleep rather quickly..._

Hiccup was the first to wake, only because he was freezing. Light was emitting through the thin holes in the doors and windows, giving a dim light through the dark room. Astrid had somehow rolled away from him and tangled herself in the blanket, leaving him shivering on the furs. He chuckled at the sight of her tangled up and curled into a ball.

He reached for her, untangling her from the blanket, waking her in the process. She hummed as her eyes blinked and adjusted to the dim light. She could see his freckled, matured face through the dim light.

"Hey," she muttered, stretching her arms out.

Hiccup smiled at her, whispering, "hey."

The two got situated on the furs, again, wrapping each other back up into the cotton blanket. Hiccup laid on his back again while Astrid got comfortable laying on his side. As her leg slid across his leg, she bumped into his morning wood and it made her smile, for some reason. Hiccup occupied one of his hands on her head, running his fingers through her long, blonde hair.

They could hear a light sprinkling outside, suggesting that the storm hadn't fully dispersed; however, it sounded calm outside, none the less.

In the background, as the storm mulled over, they could hear Toothless snoring, loudly. It sounded like wind whipping through a cave. At first, Astrid wondered how Hiccup could sleep through that each night; however, she quickly realized that it was comforting. Toothless was his protector, his best friend, and the sound of him sleeping was a sound of life emitting through the darkness, like a calming ambiance. Stormfly was always very quiet at night, though she did sleep in the barn, not in her room.

Unfortunately, it also reminded her that their dragons had witnessed their entire... _act_. Hiccup seemed to realize it at that moment too. All of a sudden, the two tensed up on the floor.

"Maybe we should, _er_, get dressed?" Astrid suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea... in case they come looking for us?" Hiccup agreed.

"Yes... you're absolutely right," Astrid agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was last updated on **9/18/13**

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

Hiccup and Astrid tossed their clothes back and forth towards each other, scurrying to get dressed. Astrid was surprised that Hiccup was able to get dressed with just one foot. She figured it must've been something he had grown well used to over the years of having only one foot.

As they hurriedly put their clothes back on, they could hear the sounds of the villagers calling out their names from outside the academy. They must've already started looking for them. Stoick's booming voice was especially noticeable, pushing them to move quicker.

Once they were _presentable_, Astrid took Hiccup's arm and slung it over her shoulders so he could use her as a crutch. They then exited the stables with the dragons following closely behind them. As soon as they had stepped through the exit and out into the open, someone caught sight of them and began shouting out their names. Within a matter of seconds, half of the village had surrounded them.

"Son!" Stoick shouted, hoisting the small boy into her arms in a death grip. "You're alright!" his loud voice boomed in joy. Astrid's mother and father were quickly surrounding her, smothering her in their arms. As soon as Stoick was done strangling Hiccup, he gently placed him back on the ground. Hiccup leaned against Toothless so he wouldn't fall over and Stoick gave Toothless a scratch under the chin.

"I'm glad Toothless is alright, too," he said with a large grin. "What happened?"

"We had crashed and Toothless' tail broke," Hiccup explained. "-along with my foot. So, we decided to stay in the academy and wait out the storm," he motioned to Astrid and Stormfly.

"As long as no one is hurt… Well, then, we better get to work. We have a lot of damage to deal with."

Hiccup hopped on Toothless' back. The night fury led him to the blacksmith's shop, where he kept extra foots and tails. He quickly fastened them and then joined the other villagers.

Just as Stoick said, there was a lot of work to be done. Many trees had been tossed across the forest and ended up in Berk. Many houses were in desperate need of repairs and the farmer's fields were covered in debris. On the bright side, no one had been injured, or, at least, not severely. The worst injury was a broken finger.

With the dragons helping them, they were able to get the work done much quicker than they ever could have done themselves. By the time the sun was beginning to set, they were actually half done. After clearing the final piece of debris from Farmer Eldgrim's field, Astrid and Hiccup set off for home. They landed in the center of town, where Hiccup proceeded to walking her home.

"What seems to be left?" Astrid asked.

"I think there was an issue with several of the ships being turned over… and still some debris around town, nothing too bad, though. There are a lot of damaged carts and plows, not to mention all the homes that still need fixing. I think I got my work cut out for me," Hiccup replied. They reached Astrid's front door and stood there, for a moment, staring at each other.

"You'll be in the smith tomorrow, then?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded in response. They stood, nervously staring at each other, memories of last night's activities still fresh on their mind. All Hiccup could think about was that she looked undeniably beautiful with her hair down and eyes heavy with emotions.

He was taller than her, but only by an inch or two. He leaned in, planning to only give her a peck, but ended up lingering a lot longer than originally planned. Astrid's hands came up and gripped his tunic, crushing their bodies closer together; Hiccup's hands found their way into her hair, tangled in long, blonde locks.

Hearing Toothless and Stormfly hum behind them, the two Vikings pulled away, sheepishly, suddenly realizing they had an audience. Sure, they were just dragons, but it was also a reminder that Astrid's parents could come busting through the front door any second. Hiccup was confident that they liked him, but you could never be too sure. Other than that, they needed to get to bed. They had a long day ahead of them and lots of work to do.

"Get a good sleep, alright?" Astrid said, gently pulling away from. Hiccup struggled for a moment to delicately remove his fingers from her messy hair without hurting her. She smiled and said, "I love you."

He smiled back at her, "I love you too."

Astrid placed her hand on Stormfly's jaw and led the large dragon to the barn behind her house. Hiccup began the walk to his house, Toothless right on his tail. The sun had disappeared behind the mountains, creating a fountain of red and gold colors in the sky. Everyone was exhausted from the day's work and had gone to bed early, leaving the village strangely quiet.

As Hiccup walked into his house, he was met with the smell of fresh stew. There was a large basket of fish waiting for Toothless by the front door, as well. Hiccup didn't even get a chance to look at it before Toothless devoured the entire contents, nearly swallowing the basket in the process. They hadn't eaten since yesterday evening, far too occupied today to realize how hungry they were.

Hiccup immediately recognized the smell of that stew. It was his favorite, in fact. He remembered it specifically because his mother always made it just for him. It was made just for him because Stoick hated it. He hated that particular combination of vegetables and lean yak meat.

Sure enough, there Stoick was, cooking over their fire pit with a large cauldron above it. He stirred its contents before giving Hiccup a welcoming smile.

"What's this for?" the young Viking asked.

"I remembered that yer mother used to make it," he answered, sincerely. "I was really worried about you last night… So, I thought it would be a good way to celebrate."

"_Did he think I was dead?"_ Hiccup mentally pondered. He wondered if, perhaps, it was far too similar to his incident while battling the green death.

Hiccup took a seat by the fire place. Toothless walked over to him and coughed up a piece of his fish, right on the boy's lap. Hiccup, who had grown well used to the night fury's tendencies simply picked up the gooey fish and tossed it back into the dragon's mouth. It was an odd dinner _tradition_, basically.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you," Hiccup replied to his father, pushing a small pebble on the ground with his good foot. He sighed when the pebble knocked into the fire pit, no longer in his reach. When an idea struck him, Hiccup quickly picked up a stick and began poking at the fire, not wanting to look his father in the eye. In fact, they never really _looked_ at each other when they had these conversations.

"Ah, it's a'right. You're fine; that's all that matters."

Stoick sat up for a moment to get a bowl out of one of the chests in their main room. He used the ladle to scoop out some soup and pour it into the bowl. Then, he handed it to Hiccup.

"Did I make it alright?" he asked.

Hiccup blew on it a few times, the rising steam waving in the wind of his breath, before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. It was almost just like how his mother used to make it. The only difference was that he added a little too much salt. Despite that, Hiccup smiled sincerely, and replied, "it's perfect, dad."

Stoick smiled brightly at him. Thornado approached him from behind, nestling himself close to the fire for comfort. Stoick rubbed the top of the dragon's head, soothing him until he fell blissfully asleep. After a few more minutes of silence floating between them, Stoick sat up. "I'm gonna head off to bed. Got a lot to do tomorrow. So do you; so, sleep well."

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

After a hasty breakfast, Hiccup hurried to the smithery, where he was briefly greeted by Gobber. "I got a list of things for you to make sitting on the table there, lad. Don't waste any time, ya hear?" he instructed Hiccup before heading off.

Hiccup rolled up his sleeves and got started on the work assigned to him. It really was mostly basic stuff: various pieces for ships, homes, weapons, odds and ends, that sort of thing. There was also a huge pile of broken items sitting beside the work bench. He figured it would be best to start with the repairs, just to get him warmed up, at least.

After a few hours in, the humidity from the storm began to get to him. Berk was usually a cold place: cold enough to freeze your blood flow and give you frostbite on inner organs. Storms always left behind a thick, heavy air. Inside the forge, it was, especially, intolerable. Not really thinking much about it, Hiccup slid his vest and tunic off, setting them on a bench nearby; then, he continued working, a bit more focused now that the humidity wasn't on his mind, though his hair was sweaty and sticky.

At some point, Fishlegs came waddling in, Meatlug right behind him, and a saddle clutched in his large arms. It wasn't uncommon for saddles to break. It was especially common when it was storming. The weather really bit through metal and tore through leather.

"Again?" Hiccup asked as Fishlegs walked in.

"Yes," he replied, almost embarrassed. "This time, however, it wasn't me! We were impaled through a massive tree."

"Oh… _that's _how that tree fell over," Hiccup replied, suddenly make sense of the massive tree that landed right on top of someone's house. It broke through the roof, but luckily left the rest of the building intact.

"Yes, and I still have splinters in my butt…."

Chuckling at his comment, Hiccup took the saddle from Fishlegs hands and placed it on the bench. The leather was ruined beyond repair. It was torn, terribly, and full of massive splinters and wooden shards. Hiccup cringed at the sight; if the saddle was this bad, he couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt Fishlegs.

"Hiccup… um… I don't want to bother you, but…" Fishlegs stuttered along, dragging on his question.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked over his shoulder as he began removing the leather piece, carefully, not wanting to get any splinters in his hands. In fact, he quickly slipped on some gloves, just to be extra careful. The last thing he needed was something that would keep him from being able to work.

"Have you been seen for your injuries?" Fishlegs asked, hesitantly.

Hiccup continued working on the saddle, but furrowed his brow in confusion at the other viking's question. "Um… I didn't really get injured." He knew his fake foot being completely pulverized didn't count. Better the fake one than the real one.

"You did, Hiccup," Fishlegs explained. "Your back is covered in scratches."

"Covered in scratches-?" Hiccup suddenly tensed up, realizing what he was talking about. He hadn't really considered the possibility that Astrid left marks. He had no way to look at his back… What did they look like?

"Maybe it just happened when you crashed?" Fishlegs suggested, innocently.

Hiccup took a mental sigh of relief, thankful, for once, of his friend's naivety. "You're probably right," he replied, a bit more enthusiastic then he should've been. "I'll try get them looked at sometime today, Legs," he promised the other Viking.

Fishlegs began rubbing Meatlug's belly, whispering some sort of song to her, while Hiccup worked on repairing the saddle. He tried not to listen to the song, but ended up hearing the whole thing. It was harder to keep a straight face through it all. The song seemed to be about her being cuter than a sea slug and perfect for hugs… or something.

Finally, he finished the saddle and handed it to Fishlegs. "Thanks, Hiccup!" he cheerfully thanked him. After getting it properly placed on Meatlug, the two flew up and disappeared into the sky. Seeing them fly off, Hiccup was suddenly envious. He and Toothless hadn't been able to go for a real flight since the mishap last night.

_Last night…_

Feeling his face go red, Hiccup quickly got back to his work, not wanting his mind to wander any further from what needed to be done. He had a whole list of things to make that he still hadn't gotten to. Quickly clearing his mind of all those thoughts and memories, Hiccup got back to work. Somewhere along the way, he managed to create the perfect balance between working and thinking about last night. He kept smiling to himself and feeling rather foolish for it.

He would never tell Astrid this, but Snotlout was always nagging on him for being a virgin. Of course, he always did it away from Astrid, not wanting to face her wrath. Hiccup wasn't much of a good liar and couldn't retort much, other than, "so are you". At least, now, he could proudly proclaim that he wasn't a virgin anymore! –and neither was Astrid. He fixed that.

Hiccup laughed out loud, humored by his own thoughts. For Astrid's sake, he figured it would be best to not make a big deal of it and not tell Snotlout. He was, undoubtedly, the worst when it came to keeping secrets: he flat out chose not to. Somehow, the entire village knowing about their moment seemed like a bad idea. For now, at least…

A huffing sound behind Hiccup startled him back to reality. He quickly spun around to see Toothless standing there. He had returned from whatever it was he was doing this morning… most likely harassing the terrible terrors.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup said cheerfully, massaging Toothless' chin excitedly. "I promise we'll go flying as soon as I'm done here, alright?"

Mind temporarily clear of he and Astrid's _deflowering_, Hiccup managed to get back to work, eager to go flying again. He couldn't wait to feel the wind racing with them through the skies and marvel in the way his body felt when he soared down from above, feeling as though all gravity had ceased.

This time, a thundering sound cleared him from his thoughts. He stopped working for a moment and walked over to the forge's large window. He peaked his head out, first, and glanced around. Seeing nothing from that angle, Hiccup leaned forward, placing half his body out the window to get a better look. In the distance, out towards the ocean, he could see a large formation of black clouds and lightning approaching. So much for the storm being over…

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

After hurriedly slipping his tunic and vest back on, Hiccup jumped on Toothless and quickly took to the skies. He needed to find his father and warn him about the approaching storm. It was best to be safe and not take any risks. The clouds looked far too dangerous. Everyone needed to get to the great hall, immediately.

Once he caught sight of Thornado, Hiccup and Toothless began a descent to the ground. However, Stoick immediately caught sight of them and shouted up to them, "Hiccup! Get everyone to the great hall! The storm is returning!" Stoick quickly mounted Thornado and ascended into the skies.

With no time to waste, Hiccup began their well thought out evacuation plan. He was happy to see that the other riders had already been alerted. He began with the villagers on the farthest ends of the village, who were extremely distraught at the storm already returning. He then warned the fisherman on the opposite side. By that point, the storm was almost halfway there. The winds began to pick up and it was beginning to rain.

Once the outer parts of Berk were complete, he began a specific flying pattern throughout the village, wanting to ensure that everyone was on their way to the great hall. Seeing Fishlegs and the twins fly by, Hiccup called them over. They hovered for a moment in the skies, consulting.

"Did you get the Eastern section?" Hiccup called out through the loud sounds of the rain.

"Yes!" Fishlegs replied.

"I got the mountainous section. Ya'know? Out towards the forest!" Tuffnut shouted joyfully.

"You mean WE did it!" Ruffnut shouted angrily at him, reaching across the space between their dragon's heads to punch him.

"Great!" Hiccup called out. "Let's hurry this up. One last scout, alright?"

"Count me in!" Snotlout shouted, flying over to the huddle they had made. With a single nod, the group parted and made one final fly through the village. It was amazing how much quicker things got done when dragons were helping. In less than an hour, they had managed to get everyone inside the great hall.

They swooped down on their dragons, landing by the open doors of the great hall and quickly squeezed inside. The dragons found comfortable spots on the roof and along the massive pillars and wall linings where they wouldn't be too much in the humans' ways. Hiccup scurried throughout the great hall, avoiding the other Vikings with his agile reflexes. He couldn't find Astrid. There was no golden blonde braid or spiked skirt in sight; he couldn't even find Stormfly.

Once he caught sight of the husky Fishlegs, he ran over to him.

"Thor must be angry," Fishlegs muttered, shivering in his wet clothes.

"What makes you say that?" Tuff asked, seeming to be enjoying the situation. Destruction and whatnot…

"Have you looked outside!?" Fishlegs bellowed dramatically.

"Hey," Hiccup said, interrupted them, "have you seen Astrid?"

"I haven't," Fishlegs replied.

"Nope," Tuff quickly sputtered.

"Oh, no…" Hiccup muttered. He knew right away that meant that she was trapped outside. Had she gotten hurt and took shelter somewhere just as they had the previous night? As the possibilities swarmed his mind, Hiccup became paranoid and terrified. There was no time to waste and no need to mull it over in his thoughts.

He quickly called Toothless down and hopped on his back. Toothless moved through the crowd and to the front door, where Stoick was standing with Gobber and some of the village elders, including Astrid's parents.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Stoick's loud voice boomed at him.

"I have to get Astrid!" he quickly retorted.

For a moment, the two locked eyes. Hiccup almost prepared himself for an argument, expecting his father to deny him, perhaps tell him something like, "we will go look for her. You stay here." However, what came, instead, was completely unexpected.

"Promise me you'll return safe," Stoick gently demanded. "No more missing… anything. Got that?"

"Yes, dad," Hiccup said confidentially.

Astrid's father quickly joined in, "the last time we saw her, she said she was going to check on the villagers down by the river, but they've already gotten here and haven't seen her!"

"I'll bring her back!" Hiccup shouted, prideful. They opened the doors for a brief moment, allowing Toothless to fly outside. He struggled for a moment to get used to the blistering winds and chilling rain. Hiccup rubbed Toothless' side, trying to calm him. "I can't do this without you, Toothless."

It was almost uncanny how the night fury understood him. "Come on, to the river!" Hiccup called out. Toothless roared in agreement and they shot through the sky. Long before he even reached the river, Hiccup could tell it had flooded from all the pouring rain. There was a massive flow of water running down the pathways into the mountains, creating what looked like unsteady rivers. His heart began to beat unsteadily and rapidly. Many fears were rising in the back of his mind, almost clouding his judgment.

"It'll be alright," he kept reminding himself.

As they flew over the river's huts, Hiccup realized quickly that the rain quadrupled the size of the rivers. Most of the huts were halfway underwater and the rivers' currents were running dangerously. He could hear Stormfly squawking madly.

"Where is she?" he muttered to himself, trying to find the large dragon through the rain and wind. Toothless seemed to have caught sight of her, for he suddenly took a swift descend and landed near the water's edge.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and took a glance down the river. Sure enough, there Stormfly was. She was running and jumping alongside the river, following the current, and making all sorts of panicked noises. Toothless nudged Hiccup's back, urging him to follow.

The young Viking jumped onto Toothless and the two took off down the river side. As they got closer to Stormfly, Hiccup realized what she was panicking over. He could see a blonde head bobbing in and out of the water and arms flailing around.

"No! Astrid!" he shouted desperately at her.

A massive tree had fallen over and was lying across the river's surface. It was barely hanging onto the ground by a thick root. Astrid took the opportunity to grab onto the tree's branch as she collided with it. Her arms struggled to hold on and she wailed around desperately, the current smacking roughly against her body.

"Hold on, Astrid!" Hiccup called out to her; although, it was apparent that she couldn't hear him. Hiccup quickly jumped off Toothless' back and tried to come up with a strategy. He planned to fly over the water with Toothless and grab her; however, the strong current freed the tree from the ground and sent it crashing down the river.

He saw Astrid's head bob below the water. She never resurfaced and that, for him, was a terrible awakening. Without thinking, Hiccup slid his vest off and dived right into the water. His fear was that she fell unconscious and would drown. Sure enough, as he dived into the water and floated downstream, he could see Astrid's body limp beneath the water.

As soon as he reached her, Hiccup grabbed Astrid and swung her over his shoulders. "TOOTH-!" he tried to call out to Toothless, but the current shoved him under the water and he ended up taking a large gulp of the mucky water.

Hiccup resurfaced choking and gasping widely. He could hear Toothless making strangled noises and calling out to him desperately. "Time to swim, Haddock," he mentally told himself and began to kick his legs widely, trying to reach the shore. Somehow, with some sort of magical might that he didn't know he had, Hiccup managed to get close enough to the shore for Toothless to grab onto Hiccup by the back of his shirt and yank him onto land.

Hiccup wasted no time laying Astrid flat on her back and pushing his hands heavily over her chest, begging her to breathe. He pinched her nose shut with his fingers, titled her head back, and breathed heavily into her mouth. As he pulled away and inhaled sharply, prepared to continue, Astrid began coughing up the water stuck in her lungs. She rolled over and spit out the water, choking like a madman.

"Thank Thor," he breathed, hands trembling as they ran up and down Astrid's spine. After regaining herself, Astrid turned to face the boy. Her eyes were red and her face was pale. She had a large cut on her cheek, presumably from the large branches and twigs floating down the river. She seemed almost surreal and distant. He knew she needed to get dry and warm, fast.

"Come on, let's get to shelter," he gently commanded her, scooping the Viking into his arms. He held her with him on Toothless as they headed back to the great hall, Stormfly following swiftly behind them. He knew she wasn't capable of flying by herself right now.

As soon as they arrived at the shelter, Astrid's father scooped her into his arms and her mother cried happily over her, gripping her hands. Astrid returned their hugs sluggishly. Hiccup stood there, soaking wet, with a huge smile over his face, which he couldn't seem to wipe away. He had saved her and it was boiling up in his ego. He had saved her. He saved his Viking: _his_ Astrid.

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

The next day followed just as predicted. Everyone returned to the previous day's posts: cleaning up, repairing, and simply trying to get on with their lives. After a few sneezes, a fever check, and some persistent coughing, Hiccup and Astrid were declared to have a cold. As per Stoick's demands, Hiccup and Astrid were under house arrest in order to ensure they got better.

Hiccup snuggled into his bed, enjoying the – _for the most part_ – silence that floated around his room. He could hear Toothless snoring on his rock, which was soothing, of course; but, he could also hear the sounds of the villagers working outside.

"Stop stealing the – _sneeze_ – blanket," the blonde beside him commanded, snatching the bottom half of the blanket and covering her frozen feet. Did he forget to mention that he was sharing his room with Astrid? He couldn't remember if it was his idea or her idea; but, sure enough, they ended up under house arrest together, in his room. Chances are she alluded to tell her parents that, knowing they wouldn't be home all day. Either way, he was too sick to care at the moment.

"I'm not doing it – _sneeze_ – on purpose," he retorted pathetically. She was pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and face snuggled between his very noticeable shoulder blades. Her toes skimmed his calves, making him shiver; they were absolutely frozen. _Now_ he felt bad.

"Hiccup," she suddenly said, sounding serious. "I'm sorry I got you sick…"

"I saved you," he said proudly – smugly, in fact.

Astrid pathetically punched his shoulder. It felt more like a relaxed love tap than anything else; but, he decided to say nothing further on _that_ subject incase her next hit was painful. She was a little embarrassed about, and he was shamefully pleased about that.

"It's an occupational hazard, right?" Hiccup suggested, his smile apparent in his tone.

"Yes," she replied. He could feel her lips curve into a smile against his skin. "I know how much you love _pain_ and all."

Hiccup found himself chuckling at her statement. "Absolutely."

She snuggled closer to him. He could feel her bare stomach brush against his lower back. He was shirtless and she was wearing only her breast bindings. It was amazing, being able to lie together and touch skin. He wanted to feel her bare legs, too; but, they decided it was best to keep their legging on. Normally, they would have been blushing like crazy over their half-nakedness; although, they were both way too sick to care.

Maybe, if he was lucky, his dad would make them some more of that stew for dinner… and hopefully, he wouldn't walk in and see them like this. Once again, too sick to care…

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

To their absolute joy, the storm finally ceased. The clouds had disappeared and the blue sky became open and calm again. The weather was normal again: not exactly freezing, but a light chill that was almost calming simply because it was home. Life was returning back to normal.

_All except for one thing…_

In the past few weeks, Hiccup and Astrid became painfully aware of the fact that they seemed to have no time for each other. Things hadn't really changed at all. Their schedules were, basically, the same; the only thing that had changed was that they wanted more _alone_ time. They realized that they were constantly with _someone_, often the other Viking teens they had grown up with. The rest of the time was spent on valuable training; Astrid had her weapons to master and Hiccup had to learn the ropes of chiefhood from his father.

They didn't really talk about it. Hiccup and Astrid went about normally and never really bothered to discuss their needed privacy. It was more of an unspoken thing: the occasional glance of longing or staring at each other across large rooms or brushing past each other while walking through town.

Hiccup tried not to let his mind get the better of him. Too many possibilities of what she was thinking had swarmed his mind. He started wandering if he wasn't good enough. Maybe he didn't satisfy her enough and that's why she wasn't talking about it. Although, Astrid's mind wasn't very far off; she was worried over the same thing. Was she not good enough, maybe too loud or too clingy? She tried her best not to think about it.

But, then, through all that negativity and doubts, they also desperately missed each other. They had each other's company, often in fact. But they hadn't kissed or touched once since their moment together. It was all nervousness and fear bottled up and hidden from the world.

To make matters worse, they both realized something; masturbating was no longer possible. It just wasn't an option anymore. It left them feeling dry and unsatisfied. In fact, it was far beyond feeling unsatisfied. It was flat out disappointment and angst. Once you had the best, there was no going back. Nothing came close to the feeling of being _one_.

Hiccup tossed and turned in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position where he could doze off. It wasn't just that, however; he was wide awake, for some reason. Giving up, he threw the covers off his body and placed his foot on the floor. He quickly reattached his metal foot and slipped on his coat.

Hiccup climbed out his window and slid down the side of the wall, managing to land safely and quietly outside. With his metal foot, sneaking throughout the house was no longer possible; but, at least, he could get out through the window without causing much of a scene. Plus, this way, he wouldn't wake Toothless.

He needed to walk around a bit, anything to clear his mind. All he could think about was Astrid. Over the past couple weeks it had grown into something unhealthy. A walk was always great a way to forget about someone, just for the moment, right?

Luckily, the moon was full tonight, casting a bright glow over the village. He used that light as a guide as he walked along the cobblestone paths. Unfortunately, in his attempt to not think about Astrid, he ended up walking to her house. Hiccup walked around to the barn beside the house, planning on going around. He could hear Stormfly greet him with a loud squawk as he approached.

The large dragon exited the barn, bumping its head gently into Hiccup's shoulder. He massaged the dragon's jaw, whispering, "how ya doing, girl?"

To his surprise, the shadows began to shift. From inside the darkness of the barn, a figure approached him. He quickly recognized the bright blue eyes and the golden bangs that hung delicately over her face. She was wearing her normal clothes, aside from leaving the armor behind, and a large cpat. She looked as awake as he was and flashed him a smile when she caught sight of her Viking.

"Couldn't sleep?" Astrid asked. He was surprised that her hair was unbraided. She had it hung loosely in a ponytail behind her. Hiccup shook his head to answer her. Astrid walked closer to him and joined in scratching Stormfly's chin. The bird-like dragon collapsed on the ground in absolute comfort, receiving some laughter from Hiccup and Astrid.

The two turned to each other and quickly realized how close they were standing beside each other. Hiccup realized he was close enough to just barely tilt his head down and steal a kiss from her. He wanted to, more than anything in that moment; but, for some reason, he didn't. He found he was turning around, instead, and preparing to continue his walk.

In that moment, he seemed to control of himself. Without realizing it, he asked her, "come with me?" He turned around to face her and offered his hand. To his delight, she nodded and followed along beside him. Their hands touched as they walked along, instantly noticing how freezing the other's fingers were. The Vikings entangled their fingers together, blissfully enjoying the much needed touch.

"Do you often go on these late night walks?" Astrid asked, suddenly, as she realized he was leading her into the woods.

"Sometimes," he replied.

After a few more minutes of silence, Astrid realized he was heading for the cove where he first met Toothless. It was also the spot where she first discovered them and where he _kidnapped_ her. That was years ago; but, it still felt so recent and all so new to her.

They parted hands for a moment, just to make it through the overlaying rocks and slide down the steep edge and into the crater. The moon reflected beautifully off the water, shining more brightly than they ever remembered. Astrid's eyes were fixed on the water, marveling at the sight of the moon and the dragon flies grazing along the surface, creating ripples in the water.

Hiccup's eyes were fixed on her. He couldn't tear them away from the sight of her skin glowing through the dim darkness and the way her hair curtained beautifully around her face. When her eyes trailed from the water and up to him, she caught his lustful stare. Hiccup tore his eyes away, blushing like a fool. Astrid punched his arm, hard, startling him.

"What!?" he shrieked, glaring menacingly at her.

"That's for making me think about you _constantly_," she snapped at him.

"Should I hit _you_, then!?" he shouted back at her. "What about me!? I can't think straight. I can't do anything anymore without thinking about… _us_. It's all your fault!"

"MY FAULT!?" Astrid retaliated. The two bumped heads, quite literately, snarling at each other as if they were prepared to kill each other.

In a fury of movements, perhaps to playfully _attack_ each other, they ended up on the ground, tangled in limbs. Hiccup somehow ended up on top of Astrid, his thin body crushed _beautifully_ against hers. Their heads smacked painfully together, resulting in low growls of distress. But as they moved to part, their cheeks brushed together, and sure enough, in that moment the Vikings were kissing.

Astrid's arms wrapped around Hiccup's lower back. Her hands skillfully found their way up his coat. She massaged his back through his shirt, touching his underdeveloped muscles as if they were the best thing in the world. One of Hiccup's hands caressed her face while the other was on the ground, holding him up to not crush her _too_ badly.

After a few minutes of painfully slow and gentle kisses, they tore away from their kiss, but kept their faces close and breathed heavily on each other.

"You were thinking about me?" Astrid asked in a low whisper.

He shifted and pressed his lips against her ear. "Far too much for my own good," he whispered, his warm breath enough to melt her flesh. His lips gently pecked at her ear lobe, unintentionally tickling her.

Unluckily for him, Astrid knew his weakness. Her hands slid down his back and maneuvered up into his shirt through the front. Her fingers worked like spider legs over his stomach, tickling him devilishly.

"Hey-!" he shrieked. Unable to keep himself still, Hiccup began to wiggle around. He collapsed on top of her, unable to hold himself up. The small blonde used this to her advantage and flipped them over. As Hiccup landed in the grass, he found himself mentally pondering, _"how can someone so small be so strong?"_

Astrid straddled his waist. She crossed her arms and looked down at him, satisfied with her handy work. Hiccup gave her a crooked grin. She tried not to melt at the sight of it. His smiles were far too beautiful to her; it was enough to mend her one way or another.

"I call foul play – you cheater," he suddenly said.

Astrid smirked at him. "I'll show you foul play," she threatened teasingly. She planned to tickle him more; but, Hiccup surprised her. His hands beat her to it. He reached up, moving his hands under her coat and shirt, and squeezed at her sides. Her body tensed up and she squeaked, in a very_ un-Astrid_ like way. Her hands grabbed at his wrists and dried to yank him away; but, she suddenly lacked the strength.

Hiccup tossed her over, placing her flat on her back. His hands stopped tickling her, but rested comfortably on her hips. As Astrid's eyes fluttered open and caught sight of him, she felt herself release the longest and heaviest sigh. He was hovering above her, hair dangling over his face, and the beautiful dark blue sky and stars behind him. Hiccup stared down at her, eyes shrouded in some mix of love and lust. Her ponytail had come loose; her blonde hair was laid out across the grass, like a beautiful veil around her head. Her eyes were reflecting the moon's light, bluer and brighter than ever.

Hiccup bit his lip. What he would give to kiss her until her mouth was numb and to take her again… make her his… forever. He wanted her to scream his name like it was the only thing she could remember anymore. Hiccup, unaware of his face, blushed at his own thoughts, almost as if they weren't his own. _"When did I become like this…?"_ he mentally asked himself.

Astrid started blushing right along with him only because her thoughts were the same. She wanted to feel him throbbing inside her. She wanted to belong to him, to be reminded of what it was like to be loved physically by him alone. _"What's wrong with me…?" _echoed in her mind.

"What was it," Hiccup began, breaking the silence, "that kept you away?"

"What kept _you_ away?" she retorted in a harsh whisper. It was her natural, thoughtless response and she instantly regretted it.

Hiccup's face said it all: pain, embarrassment, fear, and shame. "I was afraid I-"

"-wasn't want you wanted," they finished in unison.

Astrid shed a tiny smile, embarrassment washing over her. "I thought you were aware of my desperation to be with you again."

Hiccup sighed pathetically. "Can't handle all this raw Viking power?"

Astrid grinned. "No." She reached up and gripped his coat, yanking him down for a rough kiss. As Hiccup brought his body closer to hers, Astrid opened her legs to him. As he crawled over her, she wrapped her legs possessively around his hips, receiving a husky groan from the _man_. Their skinny bodies were crushed together, almost painfully. It was exhilarating.

Their lips exchanged what began as delicate kisses that slowly turned needy and passionate. It was mind boggling and brought their hearts to incredible speeds. Their chests were pressed tightly together, creating little distance between their hearts; the beating resembled pounding, like hammers on metal.

Astrid tangled her hands in Hiccup's russet hair. She tugged gently at the thick locks and massaged his scalp. He praised her with quiet moans and grunts that were muffled into her lips. Hiccup balanced himself on his forearms, which he placed next to her head; his fingers played with her hair, casually. He was still a tiny bit bigger than her – maybe an inch taller and a bit more muscular, _just a bit_…

She suddenly tugged roughly on Hiccup's scalp. His lips parted in a strangled, almost pained groan. Astrid took this chance to slip her tongue into his mouth, which he immediately responded to. Their tongues met sheepishly, sliding together in some spot between their connected mouths. But then, their tongues separated only to dive into each others' mouths, exploring every inch and crease they could reach. Astrid's hands slid out of Hiccup's hair and caressed his face.

After an eternity, she yanked his face away so she could breathe again. Their wet mouths _popped_ when they separated. Astrid blushed heatedly at Hiccup as she wiped her wet chin and breathed heavily. His expression was unforgettable; he stared at her with his eyes half-lidded and pupils dilated. His eyelashes suddenly seemed heavy as he slowly blinked at her. His lips were parted, slightly, his chest heaving with long, heavy breaths. There was the faintest red tint over his freckled face.

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her forehead. His lips trailed down her temple, glided across her cheek, and maneuvered down her jaw and onto her neck. Astrid unconsciously tilted her head back, giving him more access to her. He left trails of kisses along her neck, across the swell of her throat, and to the other side, receiving light moans of approval from his blonde. He nipped at her until he found the most vulnerable part of her exposed body: her vein. His lips and teeth gently latched onto it, nipping and sucking at her pulse.

The reaction was much more ecstatic than expected. Astrid convulsed beneath him. Her hands clawed at his coat and her thighs tightened and squeezed against his hips. She whimpered in the most bizarre, yet tantalizing ways.

He did his best not to leave behind any evidence, knowing she wouldn't be happy about it when it was all over. Hiccup lifted up and looked down at Astrid, smiling at his handy work. She looked like she was going to faint. It was almost unnatural seeing one of the most powerful fighters on Berk like this; it was a sight reserved for his eyes. The thought made him smile, almost smugly.

Astrid's arms snaked around his upper back and dragged him back down to her. His neck smacked into her face. He was going to apologize, but he quickly realized it was her plan. Astrid ran the tip of her tongue up the side of his neck. He could've sworn his entire spine shivered at the contact, sending electricity downstairs. He bit his lip, resisting a groan and ended up humming instead.

Hiccup titled his head to the side, giving Astrid plenty of room to nip roughly at his long, slender neck. She pecked her way up to his ear and gently bit down on his lobe before breathing huskily into his ear, "mhmm." It was a moan, as if trying to mimic the sounds she made a few weeks ago… the first time they had sex.

"You're gonna kill me," Hiccup forced out, as though he was out of breath and that single sentence was far too much. He gently pushed Astrid back down and caught the smirk grazing her features. "She's evil," he mentally concluded.

"Absolute pure evil," he accidentally muttered aloud.

"Really?" she asked, curiously.

Hiccup froze up, looking like a dragon before an eel. Intrigued by this, Astrid lightly bucked her hips, rolling her clothed sex against his. She almost couldn't believe how hard he was already. "Maybe I am evil?" she mentally pondered.

"Yesss," Hiccup hissed, biting his lip.

Suddenly, Astrid's curiosity had possessed her. She skillfully flipped Hiccup over and straddled his waist. He leaned up on his forearms to look up at her. His eyes were shining with curiosity. It was similar to the face he made when he studied something new or mysterious to him – only, this time, he looked far more _sexual_.

Astrid slid down so she straddled his thighs instead. She felt incredibly nervous as she undid Hiccup's belt. Hiccup searched for words of protest, anything to say so she knew she didn't have to; but, he couldn't speak. As she undid his pants with one hand, Astrid gently massaged his erection through his pants with the other.

Somehow, he managed to find the strength to grab her wrists. To his dismay, he did it, unintentionally, a little too roughly. Her eyes snapped up at him, startled and questioning. "You don't have to," he muttered shamefully, but also honestly. Astrid froze up, wondering what she had done wrong. They stared at each other for a moment and that was when she realized the look on Hiccup's face. He looked embarrassed and, above all, shamed. Was he embarrassed about being _like this_ for her?

"Hiccup," she muttered and shook her head. In the end, he hadn't changed much at all: still sincere, still nervous, and still so self-conscious. Yet, there was some mix to it all. She could sense the man in him that wanted her undivided attention, _everywhere_. As she slid his pants down, just enough to expose his crotch, Astrid could feel him shuddering beneath her.

His erection had managed to free itself from his underwear through the hole in the front. It stood proudly before her, begging for attention. Astrid gazed up at Hiccup's face. He was looking away, blushing madly and face flustered. He almost looked like he was trying to think about something else. Accidentally, Astrid giggled at him.

His eyes shot back to her and he questioned, almost defensively, "what?"

She silenced him by firmly gripping his cock. He tensed up and fell back on the grass. She watched his face carefully as she stroked him, wondering what he liked. She received more moans and stutters when she squeezed his shaft and very little sounds when she ran her thumb over his head. Once she was able to develop a pattern, she smiled to herself. Hiccup was wreathing beneath her, whispering her name occasionally, moaning out into the sky, and biting his lip. He would've wanted this moment to never end; but, then, he reached up and stopped her. His hands gently took her hand and moved it away from him. She would've questioned him, but Hiccup pounced. He knocked her onto her back again, arms sprawled around her head, and an eager Viking crawling over her. She opened her legs to him, smiling as he climbed over her.

His hands skillfully opened her coat down the front in a matter of seconds. Astrid figured it was either lightning speed or she took a blink that lasted a couple minutes; before she knew it, Hiccup had her coat opened and shirt risen, exposing her breasts. She never bound them at night, there was no point. Besides, at her size, what different did it make? This way, she also realized, he could make it to them easier.

Hiccup stared at her exposed form for a moment. His eyes trailed down her perky breasts and lean stomach. As his fingers moved up her abdomen, she flinched. That movement outlined faint ab muscles. Instinctively, he felt jealous; he was supposed to be the strong manly man. But, in all honesty, what did he care? She was the fighter, he was the thinker. They made up for what the other didn't have. Everything fell into place, perfectly.

Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's hips and gently lifted her up off the grass. His lips trailed across her abdomen. She praised him by tangling her fingers in his hair and moaning lightly into the air. He kissed and nipped at her peachy flesh and even found himself humming into her belly button.

He trailed his mouth up her abdomen, moving across her ribs before kissing her soft mound. She bucked her hips and squeezed her thighs against his hips. His lips gently kissed her nipple before giving it a lick, just to test her reaction. Astrid bucked her hips again and tugged at his russet locks. He smirked and moved his lips to her other breast, giving it a kiss and then a lick.

Astrid made a sound that resembled some sort of growl and moan hybrid. Realizing his torturous ways, Hiccup designed to move it along. His mouth attended to one breast while his hand attended to the other. His fingers were rough from his work in the shop, but she found it only more pleasing. He was insanely gentle with both his mouth and his fingertips.

When he pulled away and leaned up, Astrid reached up to him and slipped her hands beneath his coat. Her fingers skillfully worked their way into his vest and shirt, gently clawing at his abdomen. A moan got caught in Hiccup's throat, resulting in a strangled, husky rumble. Astrid was swift, not wanting to miss a thing. Her hands moved up and down his chest, feeling every inch that she could reach. Her fingernails gently scraped down his chest, leaving a burning trail in his flesh.

When she removed her hands from his front, Astrid realized that Hiccup had placed his hands on her knees. He was gently gripping her leggings with his eyes focused on her face. She realized he was waiting for approval, for anything from her. She couldn't help but smile at the face he was giving her. Even the second time around, he was so patient.

Astrid lifted her hips off the floor, allowing Hiccup to slide her leggings off. Her shoes slid off in the process; her toes tingled in the cold air. He left her skirt on, but proceeded to sliding her underwear down her slender her legs. He placed the article of clothing on top of her leggings in a small pile.

"I have an idea," he suddenly said, slipping his coat off his shoulders. With one hand, Hiccup lifted her slightly off the ground and, with his other hand, slid coat beneath her lower half. The grass was freezing and the last thing he wanted was her to be cold. Astrid smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Hiccup's hand ran up and down her creamy legs, slowly and anxiously. They had done this before, it wasn't entirely new: at least, not as much as last time. However, they still found they were nervous as could be, bodies trembling from the thoughts of what they were about to do. Astrid whimpered when she felt Hiccup's fingers massage her inner thighs. Her legs unconsciously parted for him. He stopped for the moment, however, and stared her down, awaiting some form of approval.

"Hiccup," she growled impatiently. He grinned cheekily at her. Astrid's mind practically disappeared when his hand found comfort between her legs. His finger gently trailed her wet folds. He marveled at how wet she was, feeling proud of himself. Astrid arched her back and purred, leaning into his touch.

Hiccup slid his middle finger into her cavern and gently moved it in and out of her, looking for the pattern that suited her best. She whimpered and bucked her hips into him, relishing each section of his _torture_. Testing out a theory, Hiccup repositioned his hand so that he could continue to gently finger her walls, but also touch her clitoris with his thumb.

"H-Hiccup," she stuttering, immediately catching his attention. He moved his eyes away from her beautiful sex and looked into her eyes. "Take me," she instructed him. Her hand reached for him and gripped, almost too roughly, at his erection. He groaned, thrusting into her hand. When he realized he did that, Hiccup blushed and looked away, biting his lip as if to think of something other than his insane desire to fuck her senseless.

Astrid pumped his cock, again and again, bringing his attention back to her. He nearly collapsed on top of her. His hands roughly hit the ground as he tried to hold himself up, not wanting to put all his weight on his Viking. Astrid used this to her advantage and positioned his member at her entrance. She bucked her hips a little, bringing his head inside her. Hiccup hissed at the tightness and prayed for the strength to keep his sanity.

"Hiccup," she whispered as their eyes locked. His name on her lips was his undoing.

"Mhm," he moaned, pathetically, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slowly sheathed himself inside her. Astrid gently moaned along with him, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips as they reached ultimate closeness. Their hip bones met as they crushed their pelvises together. He went as deep as he could possibly go – as deep as his body would let him.

"Better than I remember," Hiccup breathed out, panting widely. Her walls were clenched around him so tightly, he was afraid he was going to die, right then and there – the perfect death. Her wetness was soothing, like an extremely wet kiss. It was so much better than he could recall – maybe deprivation from the best did that to you?

When he peeled his eyes back open, he looked down at Astrid. She looked beautiful, like a hot mess of emotions ready to explode all over the place. As they locked eyes, she reached up to him and placed her hand on his chest. Even through his coat, vest, and shirt, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, almost as though it was going to escape from its cage. Suddenly feeling incredibly hot and longing for Astrid's skin, Hiccup peeled his coat, vest, and shirt off, placing them in a pile beside him, all while remaining hip deep in _his_ Astrid.

She marveled at the sight of him. Both her hands came up and raked down his chest, exploring flesh that had been untouched since their last sexual experience. He was once so thin that it was almost frightening. He, still, was incredibly thin, but managed to fill out in the slightest ways. His muscles were normally invisible, but she could see the slight outline as he flinched beneath her touch. Vikings were meant to be huge and monstrous, according to tradition, _anyway_. She liked this so much better. He didn't need to compete over toughness because she loved this scrawny, lanky man more than anything.

Hiccup leaned his body down as Astrid wrapped her arms securely around his back. Their chests were crushed together, warming their chilled flesh. His arms came up, hands gently holding her shoulders, as he prepared to move in and out of her. Their lips met, gently and delicately. Freezing foreheads and noses touched. They kept their faces closed together and breathed heavily on each other as Hiccup steadily moved in and out of her, trying to keep himself calm.

"Hicc - up," she moaned bits and pieces of sounds that made out his name. "Hi – up. Hiccup… Hicc – up."

"Yes," he whispered to her, almost begging her to continue. He dipped his head into her neck and bit her pulse, almost a little too roughly. She grunted and gripped at his back muscles. Hiccup brought his head back up and pecked her before pressing his forehead into her cheek.

He steadily sped up at they went along, whispering her name from time to time, grunting and panting like his life was going to end. There was something foreign inside him that he never thought possible; it was an animal wanting to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk. He wanted her to forget all that ever was besides him. _"That's insane,"_ he mentally told himself, amazed at his own thoughts.

As Astrid began bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts, Hiccup roughly bit his lip and choked back a pleasured sob. Her walls were tightening insanely around him in unison with her thighs, squeezing at his hips, her legs pulling him back in for more.

"Come on," she begged him. "Hiccup…"

He had a guess to what she wanted, but some dark side of him wanting to hear her ask for it. "What do you want?" he grunted into her neck, almost sounding unlike himself.

"Hiccup," she moaned, clearly frustrated.

"_Tell me_," he pleaded, sounding more like himself again.

"Fuck. Me. Harder," she spelt out for him, trying to sound angry and partially succeeding. He leaned up to look down at her and grabbed at her hips. It took him a moment to get situated, seeing as his metal foot was struggling to grip the ground. Astrid, however, was too busy breathing and wreathing beneath him to notice.

Once he was in position, fingers roughly wrapped around her little hips, Hiccup thrust widely into her. Astrid's response was breathtaking. She grabbed at the coat beneath her and pulled a handful of it into a fist. Her hands clenched at it until her knuckles turned white. Her back arched into him, hips widely bucking into his thrusts. Her moans turned into screams, occasionally being his name, echoing into the sky.

He felt her convulsing, suddenly tighter than ever, and extremely wet. She screamed out his name, bucking widely against him, and then, she seemed to calm. Her body felt limp onto the coat and gazed up at him with a half-lidded, fully satisfied expression.

_He made her cum…_

"Oh-_ahh_," he moaned. The thought of what he did to her pushed – no, shoved – him over the edge. He quickly yanked out of her, feeling Astrid's hand wrapped around his cock long before he even registered the thought to finish himself. His orgasm rocked him hard. It was better than before – _much_ better. He cried out her name, eyes squeezing shut and fists tightening in the ecstasy. His _stuff_ ended up on Astrid's coat, but she hardly seemed concerned about it.

She pulled him flush against her when he finished and let him lie on top of her, completely and fully on top of her. His weight wasn't too bad, at first; but, she quickly realized that she couldn't handle it. She gently pushed him off and he seemed to register it. He moved away from her and tried to stand, but ended up falling into the grass, on his back. His eyes stared up into the sky, enjoying the stars through the darkness.

"You killed me," he muttered, receiving a heartfelt chuckle from his Viking.

"I'm evil, remember?" she suggested. He heard her rustling around and realized she was getting dressed.

"Oh yeah," he agreed. He saw Astrid come into view, looking down at him, curiously. Feeling her eyes wash over him, Hiccup suddenly felt self-conscious. He quickly fixed his pants and buttoned them up. Astrid handed him his belt as he stood up. He took it with a smile and slipped it on.

"You're red," she said with a smile as Hiccup pulled his shirt on.

"No, I'm not," he denied, suddenly aware of how hot his cheeks felt.

"Go look in the water," she instructed, motioning towards the lake.

"Um," he muttered, trying to think of some good reason why he shouldn't. In the end, he decided it best to slip his coat on and give her a quick kiss.

They walked back to the village, still holding hands and trembling from their experiences. "Let's try to make this more… _common_," Astrid suggested, suddenly heightening Hiccup's senses. Stoick, being the chief, had to leave often. Astrid decided it was best to keep it a secret, for now; but, she knew she could use this to her advantage and sneak into Hiccup's house at night. _Maybe_ surprise him.

"I would like that," Hiccup replied, trying not to sound stupid, but ended up feeling that way, anyway. Astrid squeezed his hand reassuringly and flashed him a gorgeous smile.

• - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - • • - •

When Hiccup returned home, he forgot about the entire concept of sneaking and walked right in the front door. To his horror, his father, Stoick was sitting there, waiting for him. He looked only mildly tired; it wasn't surprising since the chief hardly slept most of the time. Toothless was awake too. The dragon ran up to the boy, planning to lick him, but ended up smelling him instead. After catching his scent, he snorted, loudly, as if feeling something was wrong with him. Hiccup gently pushed the dragon away, muttering, in an almost threatening tone, "not helping."

"You've never been one to sneak out," Stoick stated, sounding very, surprisingly calm.

"Needed to clear my head," Hiccup replied, nonchalantly. He walked over to the large rack on the wall and hung his coat up. Stoick took a mental note of Hiccup's distraught hair, beaming eyes, messy clothes, and the grass stains on his back and knees. It didn't really take him long to jump right to the point. "Have you been with someone – maybe-"

"What!?" Hiccup sputtered, loudly, interrupting him. "Dad, I haven't been-"

"-with Astrid?" Stoick finished.

"That's not what I was going to say…" he muttered, rubbing the stone floor with his toes.

Stoick stood up and crossed the room. Hiccup flinched, expecting his dad to give him a stern talking or maybe even yell at him. Instead, the giant grabbed his son in a bear hug, carrying on, "I knew it! You've finally taken that next step! My son has become a man!" He placed Hiccup on the ground and carried on while his son gasped for air. "I had my suspicions when you two came out of the academy together after the storm… But - I'm so proud of you, son!"

"Er… thanks… Dad," Hiccup replied hesitantly, completely shocked by his father's behavior. For once, he was truly speechless. He would've expected anything before _that_. Afraid his father was going to carry on with this conversation, Hiccup muttered something about being exhausted and ran up stairs to his bedroom. Toothless was following closely behind him.

Hiccup shut the door and kicked his shoe off. As he began to remove his clothes, planning to change into something clean, he scoffed at Toothless. "Stop smelling me!" The black dragon snorted at him and scurrying off to his stone. He plopped down and covered his face with his tail so Hiccup couldn't look at him.

Now, he could rest in peace. _Hopefully_.


End file.
